El (probablemente desastroso) intento de Long-Fic de Hito-Chan
by Nyaruko - San
Summary: Bueno, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿No? pero haré mi mejor intento: Es invierno, en el campamento hay una epidemia de gripe, los Stoll no paran de hacer bromas, Sally es una madre sobre-protectora, Hazel no puede controlar sus poderes y Apolo no parece responder a los llamados de sus hijos ¿Podría ser peor? Claro que sí, después de todo, somos semidioses. (Hito-Chan)


**Bueno, aquí Hito reportándose. **

**Esta vez vengo con un intento de Long-Fic, que es para el reto anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El monte Olimpo"**

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece... Lamentablemente para mí**

* * *

**Prologo**

Nico estaba decidido, suspiró, algo atemorizado (aunque nunca lo admitiese) por lo que iba a hacer, y dio tres pasos al frente, sumiéndose en la sombra de un árbol.

Salió del bosque y miró a su alrededor, había estado casi seis meses alejándose de ese lugar, y ahí estaba, otra vez en casa. En el Campamento Mestizo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Jason**

Después de la batalla contra Gea, yo ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero lo que no esperaba, era ver a Nico Di Angelo, el hijo de Hades, quien me había dicho que no volvería, salir del bosque.

Me quedé parado ahí casi dos minutos, demasiado conmocionado como para hacer nada; durante la segunda gigantomaquia había empezado a pensar en Nico como un hermano pequeño, solo que un hermano que me odia, que puede alzar los muertos, y que es casi cien veces mas peligroso que un monstruo, pero, si dejabas eso de lado, el chico tiene corazón... Creo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Leo había atrapado a Nico por el brazo y estaba hablándole animadamente sobre los últimos días en el campamento.

Me acerqué a ellos, casi echándome a reír por la incomodidad que parecía estar sufriendo el hijo de Hades.

Cuando Nico me vio, pude ver una mirada suplicante en su rostro, pero no se salvaría de esta, no después de casi seis meses de no dar señales de vida. En cambio, comencé a acribillarle con preguntas.

Todo iba bastante bien (Es decir, nosotros hablando con Nico, y el intentando escaparse de allí) cuando Leo mencionó algo casi irrelevante

- Sabes, Hazel está resfriada...

Repentinamente, la mirada del chico se ensombreció

-Entonces -Su voz tenía un ligero matiz de ¿eso era temor? -Estamos en problemas

-Eh... ¿podría saberse por qué?

-Como decirlo...

Pero no hubo necesidad, en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte estornudo y hubo un pequeño temblor. Cuando desviaron su mirada hacia el ruido, pudieron ver a una Hazel muy avergonzada sobre una roca del tamaño de la cabaña de Hades.

-A eso me refería, ahora, vamos a buscar a mi hermana antes de que intente bajar por su cuenta y se rompa la espalda.

* * *

Quirón no sabía como se las arreglaba, pero la mortal que tenía en frente suyo, sinceramente, daba miedo. El no tenía idea de como había podido conseguir un dracma, pero ahí estaba, en un mensaje-iris, Sally Jackson apuntándolo con una cuchara de madera

-Los chicos no pueden quedarse allí -Decía ella -Especialmente Nico, ¿Alguien se está asegurando de que coma lo suficiente? ya me parecía que no, por eso, además de que todos allí se están contagiando de gripe. Encima es invierno, ya se que el campamento es para todo el año, pero mi hijo, por ejemplo, solo está allí en el verano, no pienso permitir que ese chico esté allí solo cuando no está en el inframundo, además que, repito, debería comer un poco más, no es sano que esté tan flacucho. No me importa si tengo que ir yo y arrastrarlos, voy a conseguir lo que quiero.

En ese momento, un sátiro entró a la casa grande, a tiempo de escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer

-Ehm... -Parecía nervioso -Nico Di Di Angelo... Llegó al campamento

No parecía muy contento con eso, cuando se estaba por ir, escuchó al voz de la señora otra vez

-¿Ves? a eso me refiero, el pobre no puede estar en un lugar donde todos le teman, no le hará bien...

Estaba saliendo cuando escuchó un grito de Quirón

-Eric, ven aquí

-Que pasa señor -Preguntó una vez adentro

-Necesito que vallas a buscar a Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, y Nico Di Angelo, deciles que vengan

* * *

Media hora después, Nico, Jason y Leo, se encontraban en la Colina Mestiza. Sally, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para convencer a Quirón de que esos tres amigos de su hijo se quedaran en su casa esas vacaciones de invierno. Para sorpresa de todos, al único que parecía estar bien con eso, era Nico.

"-No le veo el problema "-Había dicho "-Sally es buena persona."

Por lo que ahí estaban, esperando que Argos los llevara a su destino; la casa de los Jackson.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chan chan chan... Nah, mentira.**

**Aca estoy yo con otra historia, esta es para un reto, además de que creo que tengo la historia + o - en mi cabeza.**

**Se que está rarito y que como que las cosas pasan muy rápido, pero hago mi mejor intento.**

**Para que no pase nada como la vez anterior:**

**-Avísenme si alguien empieza a ser ooc**

**-Avísenme si está mal redactado**

**-Avísenme si empiezo a dejar cabos sueltos o incoherencias**

**-Avísenme ante cualquier error ortográfico**


End file.
